List of microwave experiments in Minecraft parody show
Here's the list by Joey Caron from Mooresville, NC (2013-2016) and Richmond, Virginia (2017). The show called "Is It A Good Idea to Microwave That?" from July 1, 2013 to July 18, 2017, then later, December 4, 2017 to December 25, 2017. Season 1 (2013) * 1. - Light bulb * 2. - Tin foil * 3. - Pop tarts * 4 .- Popcorn * 5. - Soy sauce * 6. - Kool-Aid * 7. - Ketchup packet * 8. - Charlotte's Web VHS tape * 9. - Toothpaste * 10. - Christmas lights * 11. - Match * 12. - Liquid soap * 13. - Condom * 14. - Twizzlers * 15. - Marshmallow Peeps * 16. - CompUSA compact disc * 17. - Rice Krispies * 18. - Moist Towelette Microwave used * Sharp Carousel Unnamed, retired after 18 experiments (1-18) Laboratory The first microwave laboratory was set up in an unused dorm room at the university of North Carolina featuring the following security features: * Tin foil shield * "proper ventilation system", consisting of two fans * Remote guiding arm, used only in this season to avoid the necessity of Joey needing to be close to the microwave to turn it on. In the very beginning, Joey and Jon were a lot more cautious about their experiments, given both their inexperience and the fact that they were using a school dorm to conduct their arguably dangerous antics. As such, whenever Joey and Jon noticed even a little bit of smoke, they would let the room vent for an entire day. Truly, safety was their number one concern. Season 2 (2013) * 19. Light bulb, toothpaste and soy sauce * 20. Egg * 21. Ink cartridge * 22. Apple * 23. Cell phone * 24. Watermelon * 25. Flashlight * 26. Roasted nuts * 27. Lays chips * 28. Hard drive * 29. Banana * 30. Bar of Ivory soap * 31. Steel wool * 32. Glowsticks * 33. Bubble solution * 34. Tomato * 35. Crayons * 36. Grapes * 37. Deodorant * 38. Pepsi * 39. Bubble wrap * 40. Ketchup bottle * 41. Charcoal * 42. Lighter * 43. Axe Body Spray * 44. Dynamite Microwave used * Sharp Carousel Bryson, retired after 26 experiments (19-44) Laboratory The lab was relocated to the backyard of Jon's residence, surprisingly with his parent's approval. They still retained the giant tin foil shield, in which case, Jon had the door to the porch be encased in tin foil, rather than rebuilding another barrier from the ground up. The door had 2 layers of glass. The remote arm was phased out and a remote switch was installed outside the lab to manually cut off the power to the microwave from the safety of the gate. To cover the entire lab, tarps were employed as "makeshift walls". As a form of putting out fires too big for the gloves to handle, an old 60-year-old fire extinguisher was on stand-by. A few microphones and additional cameras have been strategically placed to cater to different sound/video angles. A small single fan was installed in the lab. The crew were always armed with masks and gloves. Season 3 (2014) * 45. Eggs, soap, and lighter * 46. Furbies * 47. Pens * 48. Game Boy Color and GBA * 49. Giant mercury lightbulb * 50. Vaseline * 51. Snow globe * 52. Magic eight ball * 53. Air freshener * 54. Lava lamp * 55. Disposable camera * 56. Glue * 57. Wristwatch * 58. Ping pong ball * 59. Barbie doll * 60. Highlighters * 61. Vinyl records * 62. Microwave * 63. Shaving cream * 64. Lemons & lime * 65. 15 Staples CDs * 66. Water balloon * 67. Everlasting gobstoppers * 68. Remote * 69. Nail polish remover * 70. Laundry detergent * 71. SNES cartridge * 72. Hair spray can * 73. Coconut * 74. Batteries * 75. Toys "R" Us (Duracell) batteries Microwaves used * Sharp Carousel Mora, dead after 18 experiments (45-62) * Sharp Carousel Felga, see down here Season 4 (2014) * 76. Hasbro VideoNow * 77. Fireworks * 78. Bubble Gum * 79. B&N Nook * 80. Liquid Air Freshener * 81. Pregnancy test * 82. Mini Marshmallows * 83. Nintendo 3DS * 84. Goop cleaner * 85. Laser Disc (Toy Story) * 86. Candle * 87. Portable DVD player (Target Polaroid) * 88. Mirror * 89. LCD clock * 90. Army men * 91. GameCube * 92. Hot & Cold pack * 93. Bouncy balls * 94. Fork & Spoon * 95. SPAM * 96. Car headlight * 97. Pencil * 98. PlayStation 2 * 99. Jell-O * 100. Plasma globe * 101. Golf ball * 102. Mac Laptop Microwaves used * Sharp Carousel Felga, dead after 15 experiments (63-77) * GE Turntable Squidgy, retired after 25 experiments (78-102) Season 5 (2014-2015) * 103. Jack-o-lantern and ping pong balls * 104. Obama & McCain action figures * 105. Inhaler * 106. Computer mouse * 107. 35mm film * 108. Rubik's cube * 109. Gun caps * 110. Wiimote * 111. Talking greeting card * 112. Motherboard * 113. Power supply * 114. Mario Sunshine DVD * 115. Pikachu * 116. Blender * 117. Amp tubes * 118. Not Wheels * 119. Etch-A-Sketch * 120. Digital camera * 121. Disco ball * 122. Digital pet * 123. Thermite * 124. Atari game * 125. NES zapper * 126. Playdough * 127. Spark plug * 128. Plastic hair ball * 129. iFish * 130. iDog * 131. Black "Jesus" light * 132. Coke canister * 133. Spray paint Microwaves used * GE Turntable Vanna White, dead after 2 experiments (103 & 104) * Sharp Carousel Rosie, dead after 16 experiments (105-120) * Panasonic Inverter Goldberg, dead after 13 experiments (121-133) * GE Turntable Gasmine, dead on experiment 133 Season 6 (2015) * 134. Original Xbox & original Xbox controller * 135. Little Einsteins singing pen * 136. LiPO battery * 137. Projector lamp * 138. Twinkie * 139. Pokemon toys * 140. Newton's Cradle * 141. LED stuffs (Billboard Message and Circuit City batteries) * 142. Fart bombs * 143. My Little Pony * 144. Dildo * 145. Borders Kobo * 146. Toaster * 147. Nerf gun (Maverick REV-6) * 148. Robosapien * 149. Paintballs * 150. Video camera (Sony) * 151. Silly Putty * 152. Guitar strings * 153. Peanut butter (Peter Pan and Jif, Jimmy Neutron version on Jif) * 154. Slinky * 155. Ziosk * 156. Big Mouth Billy Bass * 157. Hand Warmers * 158. Transformers * 159. CapriSun * 160. Ink toner cartridge * 161. Bottle Rocket * 162. Firecrackers * 163. PlayStation Vita * 164. Flash Paper * 165. Silly String * 166. Gigantic mercury vapor light bulb Microwaves Used * Sharp Carousel Samus, Dead on experiment 134 * Sharp Carousel Beaclips, Dead after 2 experiments (135 & 136) * GE Turntable Zavala, Dead after 19 experiments (137-155) * Samsung Scout, Retired after 11 experiments (156-166) Season 7 (2015-2016) * 167. Toyota Airbag and Ford truck headlights * 168. Glitter ball * 169. Jiffy Pop * 170. Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES) and Atari Jaguar * 171. Fluorescent lights * 172. Drinking bird * 173. Electric toothbrush * 174. iPal Monster * 175. Dog poop * 176. Drum skins * 177. Siren light * 178. Harmonica and ukulele * 179. iPhone * 180. Electronic cat * 181. License plates * 182. Toilet bowl * 183. Liquid timer * 184. Inspector Gadget * 185. Sega GameGear * 186. Rubber ducks * 187. Pipe cleaners * 188. Polaroid camera (Target Polaroid) * 189. 400w sodium bulb * 190. Tickle-me Elmo * 191. LEGO bricks (Spaceship) * 192. Bottle of Gin * 193. Toy Caterpillar * 194. Padlock * 195. 1970s TV * 196. Mighty Putty * 197. Electric blanket * 198. Amplifier board * 199. Oust spray * 200. 146 flash bulbs * 201. iPenguin * 202. NFL football * 203. Neon flicker bulbs * 204. Magnets * 205. Bobblehead * 206. RC truck * 207. 20 questions game * 208. Rocket engines * 209. Calculators * 210. Copper wire and solder * 211. Voltage meters and capacitors * 212. Spinning firework * 213. Green Spray Paint Microwaves used * GE Turntable Spring, dead on experiment 167 * Panasonic Genius Penney, retired after 18 experiments (168-185) * Sharp Carousel Cream, dead after 3 experiments (186-188) * Ecko Chefmate Cindy, dead after 3 experiments (189-191) * Sears Kenmore Kirby, dead after 4 experiments (192-195) * GoldStar Intellowave Even Heat System Fellisa, retired after 16 experiments (196-211) * Sharp Carousel Floodys, dead on experiment 212 * GE Turntable Kenny, dead on experiment 213 Laboratory In the first episode of season 7, the lab was upgraded again to the Joey Caron Microwave Laboratory 2.7 '''(because of the 7th season). A new fire extinguisher now replaced the 60 year old chemical extinguisher. A huge fan has been added to the small singular fan already in use and it's "mounted on the walls" for far better ventilation. A siren was also connected to indicate whether the fan is on. However, during the very first experiment of the season for microwaving the airbag, the airbag exploded in the microwave after 2 seconds into its debut run and the glass plated apparently shattered and wrecked the door and the tin foil shield. The first layer of the broken glass was removed and the crew didn't bother to repair the tin foil shield. And the remains of the door of Spring (victim microwave to the airbag and headlights) were hung for the rest of the season. Because of the damage caused and some debris still remained, the Laboratory was relegated to the '''Joey Caron Microwave Laboratory 2.6 which was used for the rest of the season before its 2-part finale. Season 8 (2016) * 214. PlayStation 3 * 215. Chain mail armor * 216. Sunglasses * 217. Blowfish * 218. Food coloring * 219. R2-D2 and C3-PO * 220. Marshmallow Fluff * 221. George Foreman's grill * 222. Grill Brush * 223. Pair of Crocs * 224. Smoke bombs and "bang" gun * 225. ShamWow! and Slushy Magic * 226. Iron bar * 227. Mondo drinks * 228. Staples Easy Button (Squidgy version) * 229. Happy Birthday helium balloon * 230. The Statue of Liberty * 231. Gathering Items * 232. Thermometer * 233. Cold pack * 234. MineCon experiment * 235. Laser Pointers * 236. Bag of Goo * 237. Klondike Bar * 238. Nintendo Wii U * 239. Electric Fan * 240. Medicine bottle * 241. Glowsticks * 242. Gold and Bronze bars Microwaves used * Sharp Carousel Sahara, dead after 9 experiments (214-222) * Sharp Carousel Maggie, dead after 2 experiments (223 & 224) * Emerson Maggie II, retired after 17 experiments (225-242, sans 234 as Sharp Carousel Justin) Laboratory For season 8, the crew crew finally repaired and rebuilt a new tin foil shield around the door and the shield is decorated with stickers and labels for their fire extinguisher and promoting their Kodi Channel. A sheet of ballistics acrylic has been installed to replace the first broken layer of glass. The lab was finally cleaned of all the debris caused by the airbag. The indoor version was upgraded from 2.6 to the Joey Caron Microwave Laboratory 2.8. A new feature was a new camera from the inside of the lab now faces the tin foil shield directly to show what Joey and the rest are doing while waiting for the microwave to complete its job (Reverse HD POV). The masks: Joey and the crew use have been updated to new gas masks. Season 9 (2016-2017) * 243. Dry Ice Bomb * 244. Galileo Thermometer (Baxalta Shire) * 245. ZhuZhu Pets (Dog & Cat) * 246. Electric Razors (Phillips) * 247. Time Machine (FOTF) * 248. Unbagged Popcorn (REG type) * 249. Harry Potter (I) * 250. Annoying Orange * 251. Whipped Cream (Red chip from Sears) * 252. Smoke detector * 253. Twilight Figurines * 254. Flip camera * 255. Silly Bandz * 256. Lava Lamp * 257. Tampons * 258. Christmas tree * 259. Barney the Dinosaur * 260. Box of Wine * 261. Hourglass (1 hr. from Kmart) * 262. Fire alarm * 263. Magic grow animals * 264. Car battery (Volvo and Dodge) * 265. Ammonia Inhalants * 266. Shotgun microphone * 267. Duct tape * 268. Old Spice Body Wash * 269. Xenon light bulb * 270. Bottle of beer Microwaves used * Sears Kenmore Farissa, dead after 3 experiments (243-245) * Sunbeam Candy, lives undead after 2 experiments (246 & 247) * Sharp Carousel Hunnice, dead after 6 experiments (248-253) * Panasonic Penelope, retired after 17 experiments (254-270) Laboratory Joey Caron, Jonathan Haula, and Diley Mcllwain moved from Mooresville, NC to Richmond, VA. The laboratory use to locate at the darknight backyard and call it Joey Caron Laboratory 3.0. Season 10 (2017) * 271. Bottle Of Champagne * 272. Safety Vests * 273. Baby Food (Gerber's) * 274. Acura Airbag * 275. Pencils at Playlist Live in Orlando * 276. Hookah * 277. Easter Bunnies * 278. Carrot * 279. Mannequin Head * 280. Acer Tablet Computer (Windows XP) * 281. Bag of Chips (Doritos) * 282. Make-Up * 283. Simon Says * 284. Sega Genesis and Sega CD * 285. Crest Toothpaste * 286. Slap Chop * 287. Airsoft Gun * 288. Gasoline * 289. Harry Potter Book and Highlighters * 290. Baby Diaper (BRU) * 291. Cigarettes * 292. Listerine Mouthwash * 293. Bra * 294. Sears Homestand Bacon * 295. Aerosol Can * 296. Justin Bieber * 297. Shake Weight * 298. Microwave Detector * 299. Firework Mortar * 300. Propane Tank (filled up with PS1, Geoffrey the Girrafe, kids things, and others) Microwaves used * GE Turntable Barbie, retied and dead after 6 experiments (271-273, 276, 277 & 288) * GoldStar Miss Havisham, dead on experiment 274 * Sharp Carousel Ferdinand, retired on experiment 275 * GoldStar Intellowave Even Heat System Gabe's, dead after 10 experiments (278-287) * GE Turntable Shrek, dead after 2 experiments (289 & 290) * GoldStar Intellolwave Even Heat System Shellers, retired and dead after 4 experiments (291-293 & 300) * Emerson REI, dead after 3 experiments (294-296) * Hamilton Beach Peach, blowed up and dead after 3 experiments (297-299) Laboratory The microwave laboratory for season 10 was upgraded to the Joey Caron Microwave Laboratory 3.5 with many changes for the season. The gang decided to re-enclose the lab with newer tarps due to some gripes of too dark an environment for the previous season at Richmond, VA. To do so, they needed some crossbars fixed to remake the makeshift tarps. And for that, the lab size eventually shrunk. The microwave will be directly facing the tin foil shield doors. Otherwise, everything else will be the same, with the majority of the equipment still retained like the giant fan which was dragged from the retired Joey Caron Microwave Laboratory II. For episode 274, the crew were to microwave yet another airbag. So because of their experience with the previous airbag which damaged the whole lab and nearly killed Joey, they conducted the experiement at a small open space just slightly away from the new Joey Caron Microwave Laboratory 3.0. This yard was called Joey Caron Field Of Destruction 2.0. And this space could be also viewed from the safe zone within the balcony of the new laboratory. And for all outdoor experiments outside the lab no matter the location, for some added shock and awe, they always conduct them in broad daylight and kill monsters. Episode 275, once again was in an alternative laboratory. This was the Playlist Live special and the laboratory where the pencils were microwaved, was called the Universal Crystal Ballroom 1.0. Season 11 (aka Bonus) (2017) * 301. Christmas Tree * 302. Samsung Nook * 303. Light bulbs at Playlist Live * 304. Zombie eyeballs * 305. Geoffrey the Giraffe * 306. Ruffles Chips and Mathbox Toy at Playlist Live * 307. Stress Ball * 308. Magic Headphone * 309. Ping Pong Balls at Playlist Live * 310. Apperal head Microwaves used * Rival Piranha, dead on experiment 301 * Magic Chef hhgregg, dead after 3 experiments (302, 304 & 305) * GE Spacemaker Phillys, retired on experiment 303 * GE Turntable Unnamed II, retired on experiment 306 * Sears Kenmore Gomez, retired after 3 experiments (307 & 308, 310) * Rival Ellen, retired on experiment 309 Laboratory The location is at the apartment. It called Joey Caron Laboratory 4.0. For the live experiments, the auditorium laboratory called The Joey Caron Theatre 1.0 on 3 experiments. More Informations * To see the complete number of good and bad ideas outcomes for the real show, click here. * Joey Caron was born in September 21, 1993. * Jonathan Haula was born in June 10, 1992. * Diley Mcllwain was born in August 23, 1997. * Samus II was born in February 16, 1974. * Currently lives in Richmond, VA with the main people, Samus II. * The microwave retailer girls names is Gabe's (GoldStar), REI (Emerson), hhgregg (Magic Chef).